Difference of Love
by babybin
Summary: Elizabeth Cullen has been in love with her 'brother' Edward for centuries, yet he has never seen her as anything more than a precious older sister. Will Jacob Black, their supposed sworn enemy, show her what love really is? (Jacob Black x OC)


Elizabeth was turned by Carlisle when she was 17, back in the Victorian Era. As a nobleborn girl of high-standing, she was shielded all her life from danger so she had no idea that walking alone at night would send her to her immortal life.

18XX

As Elizabeth walked down the cobblestone street, an eerie feeling crept up her spine. She shook her head, telling herself it was all in her mind. "Calm down, Lizzie," she muttered out loud, pulling her silk cowl tighter around her body.

A sudden bang from an alley beside her made her jump in the air, a yelp escaping her throat. Her heart pounding in her chest, she started moving faster in fear.

Footsteps started echoing behind her and moved in pace with her, speeding up and slowing down when she did. She ran faster, desperate to escape her tormenter. 'Only a few more minutes away!' She thought to herself, flying past a familiar lamppost.

'Please, please, please,' she begged in her mind, 'don't let this be my last night!'

As she rounded a corner, she saw the light of her house softly shining, like a beacon of hope in her terror. She pushed herself to go faster, only a few more yards away from sanctuary, when a hand as cold as ice wrapped around her ankle and pulled her feet from beneath her, causing Elizabeth to slam into the ground.

She cried out in pain before another icy palm covered her mouth, muffling her cries for help.

"Quiet now, darling." A voice as enchanting as diamonds murmured into her ear. "Or maybe I'll go after that quaint little family of yours as well."

Elizabeth quieted down, trying to control her sobbing. She would not let this monster touch her loving family, even if she had to give her life for it.

"Good girl," that damningly beautiful voice cooed at her mockingly. "This will only hurt... a lot." A low laugh and all Elizabeth felt was excruciating pain as the thing holding her hostage bit down on her neck savagely, carelessly tearing into her throat and draining her of blood.

She struggled weakly, calling for help in a fading voice. 'Is this the end?' she thought as a tear spilled down her face.

An unseen force ripped the monster off her, beating it back and causing it to run away cowardly and Elizabeth felt someone drop to their knees beside her.

"Damn!" The man cursed in a voice like velvet, vainly holding a hand (just as cold yet, oddly enough, infinitely more soothing than the monster's) against her open wound.

"H-help," she choked out quietly. "I-I don't want... to die here." A broken sob escaped her mangled throat as the man above her stilled, a hurt noise leaving him.

"I can save you," he said quietly, "but you will live a damned life." She shook her head as best as she could.

"I don't care," she said, lifting a trembling hand to touch his. "I want to live." She heard the man take in a deep breath before another pair of teeth bit into her. She feared, for a moment, that she had trusted the wrong man before her vision faded.

xxxx

She didn't know how long it had been before she woke up. She opened her eyes, drawing in a startled breath at how clearly she could see everything. Every dust particle and every little detail was now clear-cut to her. She could hear things unknown to her before, the floorboards creaking softly, the mice running in the walls, even... even the footsteps coming near the door.

She tensed right before the door opened and the most stunning man she had ever seen walked into the room. He looked shocked to see her awake before smoothing his expression again.

"Hello," he greeted, the familiar velvet of her savior relaxing her tense posture. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor."

She hesitantly nodded at him, clearing her throat. "Hello," she startled when a voice as sweet as a harp came from her before continuing to speak with a shaking nervousness, "my name is Elizabeth Alfingher and I should have died." The man winced, nodding his head.

"Yes," he agreed, "you should have. But you didn't."

"What am I?" She whispered, almost afraid to know the answer.

"A vampire." She closed her eyes as the truth she tried to deny was laid out in front of her, undeniable.

"I can never go back to my family." Despair ripped through her as she thought of the people she lost, even when they were still alive and so near her.

"I know."

"What should I do?" She looked at him for an answer, accepting her new life and mourning her old.

"Come with me," he offered gently, holding a hand out to her and waiting for her to make a choice.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before nodding, slipping her pale and dainty hand into his larger one.

"Okay."

And so began her new life as Elizabeth Cullen-neé-Alfingher.

TBC


End file.
